


Young and Menace

by robin_writes



Series: Bingo Baby! [7]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Christine and Michael Vincent are best friends, Cute, Fluff, and also menaces, bingo baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Daycare is closed for the day so the adults have to deal with both kids and the case. Christine and Michael Vincent go missing more than once.Babies running around the Jeffersonian





	Young and Menace

Bones got to the daycare at the Jeffersonian with Christine, only to find Angela standing outside with her son. “Why aren’t you inside?” She asked.  
“The door’s locked.” Angela explained. Michael Vincent was running a truck up and down Angela’s leg while he waited.  
“But the daycare was meant to open an hour ago.”  
“I know Honey, that’s why I’m still here.” Angela pulled her phone out of her bag and dialled the number of the woman who ran the daycare. “Hey, I was wondering if you’re coming in late. The door’s locked.”  
“I’m sorry Angela, I’m sick. I’ve been trying to get in contact with someone to take over for the day, but I’m not having much luck. It seems like there’s a bug going around.”  
“Okay, thanks for letting me know.” Angela hung up. “She’s out sick. Maybe we can take Christine and Michael Vincent to the lab while she finds someone to open up the daycare.”  
“Doesn’t Cam have a rule about that?”  
“She does, but it’ll only be for an hour maybe, I can watch them in my office until then.”  
“Okay. Come on Christine, you’ll get to daycare later.” Bones led her daughter away from the door and to the lab. Angela and Michael Vincent followed them.

There were a few people milling about the lab as they got in. Angela unlocked her office and switched on the lights. There was a drying painting sitting on an easel from the day before and several other paintings were littered across the office. 

Michael Vincent made a bee-line for the couch which he jumped on, Christine followed him and sat quietly next to the boy. “Okay Christine, I’ll just be down the hall, Angela is going to look after you until the daycare opens up again.” Bones headed for her own office.

Angela opened the bag she had packed for Michael Vincent and dug out some of his toys, she placed them on the coffee table in front of the kids. Christine opened her own bag and pulled out a colouring book and pencil case. The little girl kneeled on the floor by the coffee table and started to colour in while Michael Vincent grabbed a dinosaur toy and start stomping it along the table. He roared at his mother.

“You want some juice?” Angela asked the kids.  
“Mmm, juice.” Her son said.  
“Yes please.” Christine said. Angela grabbed their cups from each of the bags and poured juice into them. She sealed the lids and passed the cups to Christine and Michael Vincent. They continued to play with the toys while Angela watched them.

She walked around cleaning up her office, moving small objects out of reach and placing the drying painting in the locked store cupboard away from tiny hands. Angela watched as Christine picked up one of Michael Vincent’s foam swords. “I’m a knight, you wanna fight?” She asked. Michael Vincent grabbed the other foam sword and they began to duel.

The kids laughed, racing around Angela’s office as she filmed them, sword fighting. Michael Vincent took higher ground by climbing on the back of the couch and leaned over, hitting his opponent with the sword. He wobbled. “Okay, maybe no more couches.” Angela wrapped her arms around her son and lifted him off the sofa, setting him down on the floor. 

Michael Vincent ran off, his sword hitting Christine’s. They continued to duel, fighting around Angela’s office, giggling. Christine managed to knock the other kid over. She bent over him and held her foam sword to his neck. “Yield.” She said.  
“Okay, you win.” Michael Vincent laughed and got up. 

Hodgins came in. “Hey buddy, hey Christine.” He said, raising an eyebrow to his wife.  
“Daycare’s not open yet. What’s up?”  
“A body came into the lab. Dr B wants you to do a facial reconstruction with the skull.” He passed over the silver tray with the clean skull on it to Angela. She placed the tray on the podium where the Angelatron could scan it in and create a three dimensional model of it. Hodgins headed out to get back to his bugs.

Lasers started to move around the remains. A few seconds later, a graphic appeared on the screen in front of her. She filled in the missing sections of skull, added muscle, flesh and skin. And then estimated hair from a chestnut sample Hodgins had found on the clothing. It looked way more like a person now than the skull did on its own. She was quite pretty, reminded Angela a little of herself. She could see herself in all of the victims which only made her work harder.

Angela ran the face through DMV records and the FBI’s database at the same time. Faces flicked through in front of her, she watched closely, waiting for the ding that would tell her she had found a match. Open on another tab was a video call to Agent Booth. Angela waited for the results before she could call Booth with an identification. 

There was a ding. She had an ID.

While her attention was on the Angelatron, Christine and Michael Vincent dropped their toys quietly and whispered to each other. They snuck out of Angela’s office and made a break for it, they ran out towards the external door of the lab.

As they were escaping, the doors to the lab swung open and Booth walked in. “Woah there.” He said, bending down and encircling the children, one in each arm.  
“Daddy let me go.” Christine said. He held them tightly, keeping them from running away.   
“What are you both doing in the lab?”  
“Daycare isn’t open.” She explained.  
“Come on.” Booth led the kids over to Bones’ office. “Who was meant to be watching you?” He asked them.  
“Mommy.” Michael Vincent said.

Booth looked around, trying to find Angela but he couldn’t see her. Bones was on the platform with Daisy and Cam. He guessed that Hodgins was in his office and Angela must be in hers. Booth checked his phone, seeing if he was needed at work. There were no messages or emails. “I guess I could stay and watch you both until Angela’s free again.”

He took a seat behind Bones’ desk and watched as the kids talked to each other and messed around with some of the figurines in Dr Brennan’s office. A phone rang. It was Booth’s. “Booth. Hi Angela, I’m in Bones’ office.” She hung up on him. A few minutes later, Angela appeared.  
“Michael Vincent, Christine. I was trying to find you guys. I’m sorry Booth, I turned around and they were both gone.”  
“It’s okay. I caught them before they could get away.”  
“Thank you. So I got an ID on the victim. Her name is Alexandra Grey, she’s twenty-six and was reported missing by her sister six days ago.”  
“Thanks Angela, I’ll give Sweets a call. Could you-“ Angela was gone. He flipped open his phone and called up Dr Sweets. “Hey, I’m sending you the ID for our vic, find out where she lives, who she lives with and why her sister only reported her missing six days ago when she’s been dead for a month.”  
“Sure, I’ll get right on that.” Sweets hung up.

Booth forwarded the ID from Angela onto Sweets. And then he sat with the children on Bones’ sofa, picking up a Thai elephant figurine. He started to play with Michael Vincent and Christine, laughing as they explained the absurdly complex narrative they had created.

Christine wove a story of a far off land where elephants could talk and flowers had eyes. Booth’s cell rang. “Booth. Okay Sweets, give me thirty minutes. I’ll come by.” He hung up. Booth had to go, Sweets had found out where Alexandra lived. He wanted Booth to go to the house with him. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” Booth said to the kids. He walked into Angela’s office but it was empty, so he continued on to Hodgins’ office. “Hey, I have to go back to the bureau but the kids are in Bones’ office. Could you check on them? Bones should be free soon.”  
“Hopefully the daycare is open now. I’ll call them.” Hodgins said.   
“Sure thanks Hodgins.” Booth went to say goodbye to his daughter, kissing her forehead and then left to meet Sweets at Alexandra’s house.

For a short while, they behaved. But when they realised they had been left unsupervised, the two three and a half year olds made another break for it.

They hurried out of Dr Brennan’s office, hand in hand, like a miniature Bonnie and Clyde. They ran as quickly as their tiny legs could go. No one noticed them leave the office or run through the lab. But instead of heading for the external door, they went through the door to the rest of the Jeffersonian.

Christine led Michael Vincent through the museum to where the exhibits were displayed. They ran through the FBI exhibit, the Ancient Yemeni exhibit, ducked under a velvet rope and into the Neanderthal exhibit. It was closed for re-organisation so there weren’t any civilians walking around. “I’m tired.” Michael Vincent said, dropping Christine’s hand and rubbing his eyes. 

He climbed up onto the raised platform and laid down on the furs that covered the floor. Towering over him were replicas of a Neanderthal family. Christine climbed up and laid down next to Michael Vincent. It didn’t take long for them both to fall asleep.

Hodgins put down his clothing samples after logging the particulate evidence into the binders. He pulled off the examination gloves and went to check on Christine and Michael Vincent. “Hey kiddos, kiddos? Where are you?” He said in a sing-song tone, like they were playing hide and seek.

He walked around Dr Brennan’s office, looking under her desk and behind the coffee table. When he couldn’t find them, he started to get worried. “Angie!” He yelled. She ran in.  
“What happened?”  
“The kids are gone.”  
“What? Oh my God! Who was watching them?”  
“Booth… but he had to go. He asked me to keep an eye on them.”  
“It’s bad enough that you lost Michael Vincent but you lost Christine. Brennan is going to kill you. And then I’ll bring you back and kill you myself.”  
“As long as that can all happen after we find the kids.”   
“Sure, okay. I’ll take the lab, you can take the parking lot.” Angela said and she left the office. “Michael Vincent! Christine!” She called out, walking as quickly as she could in those heels. She ran through the lab, searching high and low but mostly low because of their heights. Angela watches Hodgins leave for the parking lot, calling out the children’s names. 

The platform was empty. Each of the offices were empty. The lounge and the kitchen were empty. Angela was starting to panic. She found Dr Brennan in the bone room. “Sweetie, the kids are missing.”   
“I thought you were watching them.” She set down the sternum she was examining.   
“I was and then Booth was and Hodgins was meant to be but they ran off.”  
“We have to find them Angela.” Bones peeled off her gloves and followed Angela out.

Hodgins came back inside. “They aren’t outside.” He said.   
“They could be in one of the exhibits, I took Christine round last week.” Bones said.   
“Okay.” Angela took some deep breaths and then the three headed for the Jeffersonian exhibits. 

They walked through the crowds in the FBI exhibit and the Ancient Yemeni exhibit. Dr Brennan ducked under the rope at the Neanderthal exhibit. “Oh my God.” Angela smiled. “They’re so cute.” She stepped forward and took a picture with her phone. 

The two kids were lying next to each other on the fur rug on the exhibit platform. Christine was stroking Michael Vincent’s hair. “Shhh.” She said, pressing her finger to her lips. “He’s sleeping.”  
“Come on Christine.” Bones picked her daughter up and cradled her to her body. Hodgins bent down and picked up his son. Michael Vincent shuffled and wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck. 

Angela’s phone beeped. “Looks like they found someone to supervise daycare. We should take them up.”

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160989534@N06/32524391058/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
